Poles Apart
by CursedRedRose
Summary: There was a pole. A pole. In Adrien's bedroom. That knowledge really shouldn't be doing what it was currently doing to her insides. A story where Marinette discovers something about Adrien she never would have suspected. Rated T for teenage hormones.
1. Chapter 1

_I almost feel like I need to explain myself for this… I was watching a video and it pointed out Adrien had a pole in his room (#AdrienPoleDances2016) and I had to write this, the temptation was too much and who am I to resist? I am writing some other stories as well but until those are done, you have this. Please enjoy my shame._

Marinette didn't think she could ever get tired of the sight of the back of Adrien's head. Just like the rest of his body, it seemed to be so perfect it was like the gods had gifted it to mankind and all she could do was bask in its glory when class got too dull. She had spent so many lessons staring at it, she was certain she could recreate it from memory. She let out a small sigh as she stared at it now, ignoring both Alya's tutting from her side and their teacher talking about the book they were studying to focus on it. His hair was the colour of golden wheat and it lay in smooth flicks over his ears that managed to looked both ruffled and perfectly groomed at the same time. His lightly tanned skin was emphasised by the starchy whiteness of his collar and it looked so damn kissable, she just wanted to…

The sudden sound of the bell ringing made her jump and her hands shot out in front of her to keep her in her seat. In doing so, one of them hit her pencil case and sent it crashing to the floor. The contents came pouring out all over the floor in a wave of brightly coloured pencils and she dived under her desk to hurriedly pick them all up, banging her head on the side of it in the process.

"OW!" She cried out before she could stop herself and as she cradled the sore spot on her head, she could hear Chloe's barking laughter.

"Oh Marinette, you're such a klutz!" She called out as she waltzed out of the classroom haughtily. "Hey, while you're down there, why don't you look for some dignity, maybe somebody dropped some there earlier!"

Marinette's cheeks burned in shame as she heard Sabrina giggling along with her but then she froze as she heard a familiar gentle voice go "Chloe, there's no need for that." The laughter stopped and she heard a huffing noise before Chloe stomped from the room. She looked up from scooping up her pencils and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Adrien was peering down at her.

"Are you OK?" He asked her concerned and when she nodded, he gave a small smile and crouched down so he was level with her. "Here, let me help you with that."

"O-OK." She stammered as she carefully made her way back up to her seat and began stuffing her things back into her pencil case, her face still the colour of a ripe strawberry. Alya saw this and grinned at her friend.

"Hey, Earth to Marinette! Are you alright? That looked painful." She said sympathetically as Adrien reared his head back up from under Marinette's desk. The girl's face flared up again as her fingers seemed to turn to jelly and refused to do what she wanted as she felt Adrien's gaze on her. "Don't mind Chloe, that girl is way out of line. Seriously though, do you need an ice pack or something?"

"No, no, I'm f-fine!" Marinette squeaked as Adrien sat back down in his seat but still continued to face her and Alya. They were now the only ones left in the classroom as everyone else had dashed for freedom and the place was now quiet. Nino also turned around and gave her a smile.

"Hey girls, I have the best news!" He said with a level of excitement he usually reserved for his DJing. "Adrien just told me his afternoon's been cleared as his dad had to go on an emergency trip somewhere so we can hang out at his! We'll have the whole place to ourselves! It'll be awesome!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Alya enthused. "Marinette and I would love to come, wouldn't we Marinette?"

Hanging out? With Adrien? At his house? She gulped loudly when she realised he was staring at her and it was only a sharp prod from Alya that made her answer.

"I-I would love to, yes!"

"Right then, what are we still doing here then?" Nino said brightly, swinging his book bag over his shoulder as they all left the classroom. "Let's go already! We have to show the girls your room Adrien, it is the bomb!"

Marinette smiled privately as they made their way out of the school. She had briefly been in Adrien's room before as Ladybug but she had always been in the middle of a battle or something along those lines so she had never had the chance to just hang out and properly appreciate it. This was such a golden opportunity and she could almost feel her heart soaring as she walked with Alya just behind the two guys who were talking about some new video game. She would have usually been interested but she was too busy daydreaming and she was only woken from it by Alya giving her a little shake.

"Wake up Marinette, you look like you're in dreamland," She said, her face eagerly grinning. "Can't you believe this? Adrien never has time off. This is your chance girl!"

"I know Alya!" She squealed in response before her face fell as the possibilities of everything that could possibly happen entered her mind. "Alya what if I manage to mess up in there? I could do anything in there to make Adrien and his dad hate me, I could break something valuable, I could set something on fire, I could…"

"Marinette, calm down." Alya told her firmly, using the voice she reserved specially for her siblings when they misbehaved. "Nothing is going to go wrong, OK? Those things aren't going to happen, I mean, how exactly would you set something on fire? And don't answer that," She held up her finger in front of Marinette's mouth when she looked about to protest and continued. "This is going to be fun, just relax, be yourself and enjoy it."

Marinette smiled in relief as she hugged her friend tightly, Alya squeaking slightly at her friends surprising strength. "Thanks Alya, you're the best!"

"I know." Alya smiled affectionately as Marinette put her down and then nearly tripped over her foot, only just avoiding colliding into the boys in front. "Maybe we should watch out for valuables or anything like that, just in case. And fire."

When they reached the Agreste mansion, Marinette couldn't help being awed again by how magnificent it was. The sight of the creamy-coloured stone building with its curved grey roof and large arched entrance was enough to make her feel like she was entering some sort of enchanted castle and a squeal almost escaped her when Adrien pushed the front doors open. The last time she had been in the huge black and white marble hallway, she had been warning Adrien's father about the approaching threat of Simon Says and it felt a lot nicer to be here just on a visit without the whole threat of an akuma. For a moment, all she could do was stare at the way all the modern designs seemed to seamlessly flow throughout the house, a beauty she could help but admire. There was an unease about the place though; it was as if she expected Gabriel Agreste to appear from behind a curtain or something like a vampire and demand to know what they were doing here in his house. Alya and Nino seemed to feel it too as they were remarkably quiet as they explored the massive house. Only Adrien seemed completely relaxed but that wasn't unusual, she thought. It was his home after all.

"Dude, your house is rad." Nino said, breaking the long silence that had fallen on them when they had entered. "I never knew it was this big."

"Yeah, it's like a maze in here." Alya commented, looking around still in awe. "How do you ever find anything?"

Adrien laughed. "Well, I'm out on photoshoots a lot so I mainly keep to this section of the house. I think if I did start to wander, I would get lost. There are some parts of this place I haven't been close to, like my dad's office. I think he would murder me if he found out I'd been in there."

They carried on walking until Adrien stopped them in front of a large door. "We're here!" He announced as he pushed them open, leading them into the biggest bedroom Marinette had ever been in. The size of the room still amazed her as they went in and she span around on the balls of her feet to greedily take it all in.

"I still can't believe you have so much stuff in here!" She heard Nino say behind her as next to her Alya took out her phone. "I mean, seriously this place is heaven."

"It is pretty neat." Adrien said shyly as his cheeks went pink at the sight of his friend's faces. He loved seeing them so happy. "Wait 'til you check this out, my father had a new shower installed in my en suite, you have to see it."

"You and your showers man." Nino teased him as the boys both went into the bathroom. Marinette and Alya didn't follow, preferring to carry on admiring the room. Marinette couldn't believe the amount of things in here that she had never noticed before. There was a rock climbing wall, arcade machines, enough books to fill a library, four computer screens that somehow seemed a little stalker-ish and a set of white spiral stairs that lead to a whole other floor. Her eyes swept past the stairs but then suddenly came to a halt as she spotted something that made her mouth drop open.

There was a pole.

A pole.

In Adrien's bedroom.

That knowledge really shouldn't be doing what it was currently doing to her insides. Her face felt suddenly like it was burning and her lungs were starting to malfunction. Why did Adrien have a pole in his bedroom? She could get the other stuff but a pole?

As she spluttered she heard Alya start speaking behind her but none of it was registering. It felt like her brain had been scooped out and replaced with cotton wool and now she could barely string a sentence together.

"…and I can't believe he has all those screens, I'm kinda jealous, imagine what I could do for the Ladyblog with those and is that a basketball hoop? That's random, I wonder what that's doing there. There's only one as well, you could hardly have a proper game with one hoop. Hey Marinette? Marinette? Marinette what are you…Oh my God."

Both of them stared at the object for a moment and Marinette felt Alya's hand on her chin as she gently closed her gaping mouth. "Is that what I think it is?" She hissed from the corner of her mouth and when Marinette breathlessly nodded, a sly grin spread across her face. "This is gonna be good. Hey Adrien!" She suddenly called out, making Marinette jump and start flailing her arms around in an effort to get her to stop. "Get your butt back in her, you have some explaining to do young man!"

"Hey, what gives? We were just checking out the shower." Nino and Adrien emerged from the bathroom, Nino with a confused look. "What's wrong with you…" His voice trailed off as Alya triumphantly pointed to the silver pole in the corner. All of their eyes flicked to Adrien who was standing there with his cheeks slowly growing redder. "Dude, what the heck is that?"

"That…that's my fitness pole." Adrien answered slowly, his hand going to the back of his neck as he rubbed it awkwardly.

"Fitness pole?!" Nino exclaimed as he got closer to the thing, his eyes staring at it like it might suddenly run off. "Why do you have a fitness pole?!"

"Um…well for fitness." Adrien said, his cheeks now fully blushing as he squirmed a little under the shocked gaze of his friends. Marinette thought it made him look even cuter and she was certain her brain was about to short-circuit. "My dad said when I started modelling more stuff that I needed to look really fit and healthy so he started me on this workout regime…and one of the things I started up was vertical fitness."

"No way," Alya seemed barely able to contain herself, Marinette could feel her almost jumping with this new information. "You can pole dance?"

"It's not pole dancing, it's not weird like that." Adrien was even redder now, his face resembling a tomato. "And…I guess I can, yeah."

"Oh my God, Adrien you have to show us!" Alya said and Nino quickly agreed.

"Yeah, c'mon dude, you totally have to show us your skills with this thing!"

"Really?" Adrien at first looked surprised but then his face broke into a grin that Marinette could have sworn she had seen somewhere before. "Well I suppose if you want me to…I'll have to change though, it's quite hard to do in jeans."

"We can wait." Alya told him, practically shooing him into the bathroom. When the door closed she looked back at Marinette, who looked on the verge of collapsing, and winked. "You can thank me later."

"Alya…" Marinette said, cocking her head at a confused Nino. "We're not talking about this…"

"What? Talking about what?" Nino asked but Marinette was saved by the bathroom door opening and Adrien walking out. However, any relief she felt was soon vanquished when she laid eyes on what he was wearing. He was dressed in a black vest top with two thin green stripes down the sides and a pair of tight black shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. I must be dreaming, she thought as she sharply pinched herself on the arm and winced a little at the pain. He looks so damn good in black and that green really brings out his eyes…

Adrien, still looking a little awkward, walked over to the pole and hesitated in front of it. "Are you guys sure about this?" He asked. "We could just play video games or something…"

"No way. We've gone this far, there's no going back now." Alya told him, pointing a finger at the pole. "Like Nino said, we need to see your skills."

"Yeah, you got this bro!" Nino encouraged him.

Adrien didn't need telling twice. With a cheeky grin that seemed remarkably familiar to Marinette, though she couldn't think of why, Adrien put one hand on the pole and hoisted himself up so he was gripping it between his legs, his other arm casually swinging behind him. Marinette could feel herself growing really hot and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself making a noise. The way he was holding that pole between his thighs…that should be illegal, she thought as he then moved his other arm up and swung around the pole, deftly landing his feet on its side and holding himself there. He then swung around again, his legs splayed out and for a second his shirt rose up so she could glimpse his stomach. The sight of that was enough to make her insides clench; she had no idea he was so ripped, he had abs like a washboard. As he continued to move, she watched his body twist entranced, feeling like any minute she would melt into a puddle of Marinette goo on the floor. Alya and Nino were certainly not helping, cheering him on and wolf-whistling whenever he paused. Adrien also seemed to be lapping it all up and it was making him more confident. As he finished by hanging upside down by his legs with no hands, he gave them a wink and went "Anyone else want a go?" before he could stop himself.

"Marinette! You can have a go!" Alya almost screamed, ignoring how her friend looked read to pass out the moment she spoke. "Hey, why don't you two get started whilst me and Nino get some snacks? You must be hungry after that Adrien."

"Well…yeah but w-wait…" Adrien started stammering as he lowered himself to the ground. He was really beginning to regret saying that (why had he let his Chat side get the better of him) as Marinette suddenly looked so uncomfortable but Alya was already ushering Nino out of the room. "You guys don't know where the kitchen is…"

"We'll find it!" Alya cut over him cheerfully just before the door closed with a slam. That left the two of them alone in the vast room and for a moment neither of them could look each other in the eye.

"Umm…" Adrien started to say as he finally was able to take a proper look at the blushing dark-haired girl with the wide blue eyes that right now made her look like a rabbit caught in headlights. She was one of his closest friends but he always got the feeling she was uneasy around him. Maybe this could be some sort of bonding experience for them and it could help her. "I could show you a few things…but only if you want to, I mean I don't want to force you or anything."

"O-OK," Marinette heard herself saying and she wanted to suddenly scream. Are you trying to make a fool of yourself? She berated herself but she took a breath and, trying her hardest to channel Ladybug in her actions, she took a few steps over to the pole and wrapped her hand around it. "Um…what's something easy?"

"Well…erm," Adrien was surprised at how quickly her demeanour seemed to change. A minute ago she had looked ready to run away but now she was standing by the pole with her hip jutting out as she examined it in a way that was…hot. Why was he thinking that? He thought, his brain in a panic. She's your friend, you shouldn't be thinking that about her. "Let's just start with this. Put both hands up like this," He held out his hands in front of him and motioned grabbing the pole and she mimicked him easily. "And then just pull yourself up and put your legs around it, like you're sitting in a chair."

He watched as she did just that, effortlessly pulling herself upwards and holding herself there. A smile formed on her lips as she looked pleased with herself and he could feel heat rising in his face. "OK. Now what?"

"Err…" Adrien shook his head slightly as he tried to focus. "How about a simple ankle spin? Cross your ankles here…"

Marinette made to cross her ankles but she slipped a little down the pole. Instinctively, Adrien moved forwards and put his hands around her waist to steady her. He felt her body go rigid under his touch as she gasped and he held her there, feeling like his hands were burning. He could feel her tense muscles underneath the thin fabric of her t-shirt and that knowledge was making his hormones rage. She must be so strong, he thought and that made his insides tighten. Stop it Adrien, he thought, almost seeing the warning signs flagging up around him.

"I think you might need a running start." He eventually coughed out. Marinette let go of the pole with her legs and stood up next to him. She looked up at him and he could see a determined glint in her eyes that gave him a funny sense of déjà vu. "Like this." She stepped away and allowed him to demonstrate as he stepped back then jumped at the pole, hooking his ankles around it and spinning around it like he had done so a thousand times. He then easily leapt away and looked back at her. His green eyes sparked in a way that was almost a challenge and he saw her pink tongue lick her lips as she focused on it. Damn he shouldn't have spotted that…

"So I do it like this?" Marinette hurled herself at it and managed to curl her ankles around it. She giggled as she spun around, leaning back in her excitement.

"Hey, I think you got it!" Adrien said as he watched her with a growing smile. "You picked it up really fast! I'm pole-sed!"

"Wait, what?" Marinette turned her head to stare at him in astonishment. Why had that seemed so like something Chat Noir would say? Her concentration lost, she suddenly felt her arms buckle and she fell backwards. She closed her eyes then abruptly felt something slam into her. She rolled around the floor with this weight wrapped around her and that sent shivers through her. When had she done this before? The only thing she could compare it to was during battle when she was being pushed out of the way by Chat…why was his name constantly cropping up in her head? She felt herself stop and she opened her eyes to see a blur of green directly in front of hers. She blinked as her body began to register the sensations she was feeling. The heavy weight of a muscular torso was being pressed down on her own so she could feel every single one. A chest was heaving on hers and it was sending flames shooting through her bloodstream. Her arms were being pinned to her sides and she could feel warm breath on her cheeks.

"Marinette, are you alright?"

Adrien Agreste was lying on top of her. She didn't know whether to swoon or scream. Instead her brain seemed to go into static and all she could do was stare up into his peridot eyes as they looked down at hers in equal panic.

Adrien too couldn't think straight. Her shirt had ridden up a bit when he had grabbed her and he could feel the softness of it on his own stomach. He could feel the outline of her breasts as she panted and the spots of pink on her cheeks, the exact colour of sweet peas, felt like they were driving him crazy. Her lips were slightly parted as she stared up at him and suddenly all he wanted to do was kiss them…why was he thinking like this? He loved his Lady with all his being, why was she looking so desirable right now. She opened her mouth to speak and he had to strongly urge himself to keep control.

"Adrien…"

"Hey guys, we're back!" The door flew open as Nino and Alya entered triumphantly, carrying a haul of snacks in their arms like they were the spoils of war. "We found the kitchen! We got lost a little bit-well Nino got lost-but your chief down there is so lovely, he let us have all of-" They froze when they saw their two friends lying on the ground next to the pole, Adrien's body on top of Marinette's with very little space in between. Nino stared in shock and muttered "Dude…" whilst Alya gave a smug smile.

"Do you two want to be left alone for a minute?"

"NO!" They both scrambled to their feet in a tangle of limbs and stood a good few steps away from each other, both red-faced and sweating before yelling in unison "It was an accident!"

"Really?" Alya crowed. "And what vertical fitness move was that?"

Marinette had never wanted the ground to swallow her up more.

"My Lady, are you alright? You seem very distracted tonight."

"I'm fine Chaton." Ladybug told him with a small sigh. She was standing on top of a building with the city of Paris stretched out all around her, her partner crouching next to her as they both gazed up at the dark midnight sky. "It's just…I want to put this day far behind me, that's all. I kind of embarrassed myself today in front of someone I really like and it was awful. I tried to impress him but I ended up looking really dumb. He probably won't be able to stand the sight of me now." A thought bubbled up in her head of how her and Adrien had sat on opposite ends of his sofa for the rest of the afternoon as they watched movies and when they had all left, he had seemed relieved to see her go. Why did she have to be such a klutz?

"I'm sure nobody in the world could not like you Bugaboo," Chat said soothingly. "I'm sure this guy will see sense. I get the feeling though. I made myself look ridiculous earlier today in front of a friend of mine and I must have looked like such an idiot. I was only trying to make her more comfortable with me but I think I scared her even more." He thought of how Marinette had flinched whenever he had gone near her for the rest of that day and when she had left with Alya and Nino, she had been practically gagging to leave. Why was he such a stupid cat?

"That's rough kitty." Ladybug said sympathetically and he felt her hand ruffle his head. "I'm sure it will all work out. Who could be scared of a kitten like you?"

He purred as she tickled the space between his ears and he heard her laugh as they flattened out in pleasure. "Feel better now?"

"You always make me feel purr-fect milady." He told her and she sighed and shook her head at the pun.

"Enough Chat, we need to get back on patrol." She turned away and walked to the other end of the building before peering down into the alleyway below. "Now, how are we going to get down?"

"I have an idea I think you'll find clawsome." She heard him say behind her and suddenly he was beside her with his arm out over the darkness. His silver baton winked at her in the moonlight as it reached downwards and there was a small clinking noise as it touched the ground a few seconds later. "You first, unless you want me to carry you of course." She saw his eyebrows wriggle in the darkness and she groaned loudly.

"Not a chance kitty." She smiled as she took a step back before running at the extended baton. Crossing hr ankles around it, she felt the rush of her speed as she whirled around it. Even though it was unprofessional, she couldn't help letting out a whoop of joy as she landed elegantly on the ground, allowing herself one last spin before she dismounted. She laughed as Chat joined her on the ground a moment later, looking at her stunned before a grin spread across his face.

"My Lady… where did you learn moves like that? You look like you really know your way around a pole."

They both went red as they realised what he just said and they quickly turned away from each other to hide their embarrassment.

"Let's…let's just finish this patrol." She quickly said before she sprinted off into the darkness, Chat only just keeping up with her. She didn't dare turn around and look at him though. She had had enough of poles for one day.

 _So…should I continue this? I have a couple of ideas but if people like it the way it is, I'm happy to leave it as a one-shot. Please tell me what you think and leave a review otherwise I will never learn. Until next time :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I'm back! I'd like to say thank you so much for the response I got, it was so uplifting, and since pretty much everyone who reviewed wanted more, I went on and wrote more! And guess what? There is going to be another chapter after this! Please keep all your reviews coming in and please enjoy the second part of this shame that I'm started to get kinda fond of._

"Well, it looks like a quiet one tonight." Ladybug sighed thankfully. She didn't think she could have coped with an akuma attack that night. It had been a very long day. "I guess we can cut patrol short for tonight Chat. I'll see you same time tomorrow, right kitty?"

"Right." Chat agreed almost automatically before he suddenly shouted out "Wait!" Ladybug paused with her foot up on the ledge of the rooftop and looked back at him quizzically, her yoyo spinning to a stop in her hand. "It's just…do you have any advice for me?"

She looked at him with her head tilted in confusion. "About what?"

"About this friend I told you about." He answered honestly, his ears drooping a little. "I really want to get to know her better but she just seems so on edge around me and today really didn't help. I just wanted to know if you had any advice for me that could help."

"Oh Chat." She stepped down from the ledge and walked over to him, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm hardly an expert in these matters but surely if you just spent some more time with her, she will get more comfortable with you. Use some of that Chat Noir charm and I'm sure things will get better."

Chat Noir seemed to perk up right away at her words. "You think I'm charming, Bugaboo?" He grinned at her and she couldn't help laughing.

"I wouldn't push your luck." She giggled, readying herself to swing away but she stopped and turned back to him just before she set off. "Hey…you wouldn't have any of the same advice for me, would you?"

"About your friend?" Chat asked. "I just think you should try and put it behind you. If this person really is your friend, they'll do the same thing."

"But how will I know?" She said and he could see the worry and desperation in her face. "I get so cripplingly shy around him…"

"You? Shy? C'mon," Chat Noir swished his hand at the thought but when he saw her face, he quickly went "You're the bravest person I know my lady. I've seen you take down so many akumas single-handedly I find it hard to believe that you're shy. I'm certain if you use some of your confidence as Ladybug, talking to this guy will be a breeze compared to that."

Her features broke into a smile and he smiled back as he let himself enjoy the private moment. "Thanks Chaton." She said sincerely before she threw her yoyo into the sky and sailed away. Maybe he's right, she thought as she flew over the streets of Paris, if I could just be even a tiny bit as brave when I'm not wearing the mask, talking to Adrien would be easy…

Despite her promise to herself to be braver, Marinette dreaded walking into school the next day. When she reached the doorway, she pinned herself against it and side-stepped in slowly with her back pressed against the wall like a secret agent, not wanting anyone especially Adrien to see her. When she got to her classroom and peered in through the glass in the door, she almost had a heart attack when she saw he was already sitting in his chair right at the front of the classroom so there was no way she could possibly avoid him. Regretting that he sat in front of her for the first time in her life, she pushed open the door and tried to casually walk past him, holding her folders up in front of her face in an attempt to hide herself but it didn't work. Their eyes met almost the moment she walked past him and their faces instantly both went the same deep shade of scarlet. He quickly looked down at his desk and she walked up the steps to her steps, concentrating hard on not tripping so she didn't look like even more of a fool. Alya was already in her seat and she grinned at Marinette knowingly as she sat down.

"So…when's the wedding?" She joked as Marinette groaned and put her head on the cool wood of her desk.

"Alya…" Marinette moaned at her, trying to sound fed up enough to make her stop but it only made her giggle.

"C'mon, you two were all over each other yesterday," Alya kept going, her eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was followed by the pitter-patter of little feet…"

"Alya!" Marinette's head shot up as she stared at her friend in shock. "That is so not what was happening! It was an accident!"

"Sure it was." Alya said but their conversation was then cut short by the arrival of their teacher and they were forced to focus on the lesson. Marinette could still feel Alya's eyes on her though and it made her cheeks burn. The memory of Adrien lying on top of her yesterday kept filling her mind and making her insides tremble and now she couldn't even stare at the back of his head as it only made it worse. She tried to keep her mind on copying the chemical equations that were being read out, stabbing her pencil into the paper so hard, she kept breaking the lead and having to sharpen it. Maybe I should just leave the country, she thought. That way I wouldn't have to run into him every day…

The bell soon rang and everyone filed out for break. Marinette ducked as Adrien stood up to leave and she quickly gestured Alya to leave without her. "You have to face him at some point girl…" Her friend's voice echoed as she stood up but she did willingly go, leaving Marinette alone with her kwami.

"Well, that could have gone worse." The fairy's perky voice spoke from the depths of her purse she kept glued to her hip and Marinette let out a sigh.

"Yeah but it could have gone better too." She said rubbing her eyes like she was trying to wipe the thoughts from her mind. "God Tikki, why did I have to get distracted by that dumb pun? Everything would have been fine if we hadn't landed like that…"

"I know, I almost got squashed." Tikki giggled and Marinette winced. "Don't worry about it, everything will work out somehow."

"How? I can't even talk to-" She bent over to pick up her bag and noticed there was a piece of folded paper sticking out from underneath it. She frowned; she had no memory of it being there when she had put the bag down. She picked it up and began to read it, her eyes growing wider with each word until they felt like they might fall out.

 _Marinette,_

 _I'm really, truly sorry about yesterday, I had no idea those two were going to walk in and say those things and I know you were very embarrassed by it. I was too. As a way of making up for it, do you want to come around mine after school today as a sort of fresh start? I would have asked you in front of the others but I didn't want them to draw any conclusions, we both know how their minds work…_

 _Let me know by dropping this note back in my bag. If I don't see it again, I understand completely. Otherwise, I'll look forward to seeing you later princess ;)_

 _Adrien_

Marinette felt like her heart was going to give out. Is this real? Her mind reeled as she clutched the note tightly as if she was trying to prove it was actually there in her hands. Had Chloe put this here as some sort of prank? No she couldn't have, she didn't know about yesterday, thank god… it had to be real but it still didn't feel like it. Had Adrien really called her princess? And was that a winky face? Marinette tried to stand up but her knees were wobbling so much she ended up sprawled out on the floor, the note still in her hand.

"Tikki, I'm going to die right now." She hoarsely whispered as her kwami flew out to see what had gotten her master so worked up. "Tell Mama and Papa I love them and tell Alya she can have my sewing machine to remember me by…"

"Oh Marinette." Tikki sighed. "You do like being dramatic, don't you?"

When Adrien returned from break, he saw the corner of his note was conspicuously sticking out from his bag. His face brightened up and he looked up at Marinette, who was sitting there trying to look completely innocent but failing as she kept looking at his face. Seized by a wave of Chat Noir confidence, he winked up at her and watched as her face went crimson again. She really was so adorable, he thought as he sat down, ignoring how totally confused Nino looked next to him.

Meanwhile, Marinette was all flustered again, her mind barely able to string a thought together as she sat there staring down at her open book, with none of the words going in at all. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Alya who sat next to her with a smile spreading across her face. I knew it, she thought happily. My godchildren are going to be the cutest kids ever.

After school when Adrien and Marinette had managed to shake off their best friends and their probing questions, they met up outside the gates of the Agreste manor. Adrien had gotten there first and he was the first to spot Marinette down the street and wave at her. He could hear Plagg laughing quietly to himself in his schoolbag and he gritted his teeth when he thought of how much he had teased him last night. He would have liked nothing more than to stuff the little black fairy's mouth with so much cheese he couldn't speak but he didn't want to spook Marinette. C'mon Adrien, you can do this, he mentally told himself, just think of what Ladybug said. Use your Chat Noir charm.

Meanwhile Marinette saw him and waved back, trying to keep her breathing steady. It's OK, you can do this, she told herself firmly repeating what Tikki had been telling her all day. Just remember what Chat said, use some of Ladybug's bravery and this will all be fine.

"Hey!" They both yelled brightly in unison before both bursting out laughing. That released some of the awkwardness but only for a few moments as it petered out and their eyes locked onto each other's. Marinette could feel a thrill running up her spine as she felt swamped by their shimmering green but then she snapped out of it. Right, Ladybug take the wheel, she thought and she leaned against the gate, trying her hardest to imagine she was dressed in red and black spotted spandex.

"So, are you going to let me in?" She grinned and Adrien felt like someone had slapped him in the face. When had Marinette gotten so confident? He thought as she shifted her body so that her shoulder was pressed against the gatepost, her feet crossed over and her hand on her hip. He looked down and saw her hand had slightly bunched up her t-shirt, revealing a sliver of pink skin that he really shouldn't have been focusing on… Looking back up at her face, he could see she was wearing a wicked smile and a smirk played across his own features. Two could play at that game.

"Maybe." He said, his finger hovering over the button. "Why, are you that desperate to get me inside?"

Damnit, damnit, damnit…what had she just started? That stare he was giving her felt like it was melting her insides but she didn't let her resolve weaken, she wasn't going to let him win this now. Instead she crossed her arms slowly and gave him her sternest Ladybug glare. "Just open the gate Adrien."

She was surprised when Adrien looked at her astounded and immediately pressed the button, his cheeks faintly pink. He stared at her as she swished past him, flashing him a small smile of victory as she walked up to the door. He followed her aimlessly, trying his hardest to stop his mouth dropping open. There was a niggling part of him telling him that he had seen those eyes staring like that before but all the rest of him could do was think about how hot he found it. You shouldn't be thinking these things, he told himself as he fumbled with the door and let them into the hallway, she's your friend, just your friend…

"Is your father back from his trip yet?" He heard Marinette innocently ask next to him and he nearly dropped his keys. He really shouldn't be getting this flustered, he thought. Time to bring out the big guns.

He leaned in really close to her, so close that when she turned her head, he could see every light freckle that was peppered across her nose. "He is but he had to go back out for another fashion show," He purred, giving her his best Chat Noir flirtatious look. "So it's just you and me princess."

He saw her freeze up and he gave a little look of triumph before he moved away to push open the door. "After you." He bowed as he gestured for her to enter and she did almost robotically, the sound of her steps echoing emptily in the hallway. The cool air inside felt like a balm on her hot skin and she could feel heat going through her in a wave that she tried to control as they climbed the steps up to his room. Did he know what an effect this was having on her? She thought, her eyes straying to his ass in his jeans as he walked slightly ahead of her. No, don't back down! She gritted her teeth a little as they got closer to his room. Ladybug wouldn't back down from this and neither would she. There was also a part of her that was enjoying this. She had never imagined Adrien could be like this and she found she liked it a lot.

They reached his room and again Adrien opened the door and bowed for her to enter first, a smile etched on his lips as he watched her walk past and admire the room like she had done the day before. Marinette still couldn't help spinning around to take it all in again and he couldn't help but smile at it. She really was adorable.

"I know you've probably heard this a ton of times before, but your room is amazing." She said. "I still can't believe the stuff you have in here…" She stopped spinning and they both halted when at the same time, they each looked over at the silver pole on the other side of the room. They flicked their gazes at each other then back at the offending object that was gleaming at them, their faces going the colour of a cooked lobster.

At first Marinette froze, her senses feeling like they were failing her as she couldn't think of a single thing to do to ease the new tension. She almost felt like running but then she felt Tikki moving in her bag and she steeled herself. She was Ladybug and she was going to be brave. She walked over to the pole and almost casually walked around it, like she was a tourist in a museum inspecting an interesting exhibit. "You know, I think I should give this another go." She said, trailing a finger down it like it was a spine.

Adrien stared at her, feeling like he was about to internally combust. The way she was looking at him from under her eyelashes at the same time she was dragging her finger down the pole was so sexy, it was turning his brain into mush. He heard Plagg laughing from his hiding place in his pocket and it gave him a jolt. That's right, he was Chat Noir and he was about to go on the charm offensive. "Really?" He answered whilst he sauntered towards her, almost imagining he was twirling his tail in his claws. "What makes you say that princess?"

She determinedly met his gaze with a challenging smile. "I used to do gymnastics and I was really good at it," She told him. It wasn't exactly a lie; she was really good at gymnastics but she couldn't tell him that she had taken it up after becoming a red-spandex clad superhero. "So it means I'm rather supple."

Jesus Christ, she was going to kill him if she carried on, he thought as he tried to keep himself level-headed, though that remark made it really difficult. Outwardly he kept his composure, grinning devilishly at her as he leaned back against the nearby window. "Why don't you show me?" He drawled at her and that only sparked more determination in her as well as making her feel like her stomach was full of butterflies.

"Alright. How's this?" She asked before she pulled herself up with both her hands and kicked her feet out behind her so her body was hanging on the pole with her head at the line of her hands. She was supporting herself without her legs and she looked over at him smugly as his eyes widened.

"Wow." He said and she giggled at his startled expression. The sense of power this gave her was intoxicating and it made her feel bolder.

"Now watch this." She grinned at him as she lowered herself down before almost cartwheeling at the pole. Adrien jumped forwards in panic, for a moment thinking she had hit her head, before he realised she had grabbed the pole and was not holding herself horizontally, her legs in a split so they were parallel to the pole. He gasped out loud and she grinned even wider at him.

"I really am impressed." He said as she continued to hold herself there. He took a few steps closer so he was standing in front of the pole, her head level with his chest. "I mean, this is almost flawless."

"Almost?" She looked up at him quizzically and he laughed at how put out she looked.

"I can see your arms wobbling a little bit," he explained, getting closer still so he could feel the heat radiating from her body. "If you get spread them a little further apart, you would have more control. And this leg needs to be a little higher…" Without thinking, his hand reached out to push her leg up, just like his instructor had done when he had first started. It was only when his hand made contact with the pink material of her trousers and he heard her squeak loudly that he realised what he was doing.

He was touching her thigh. Not just touching it but his whole hand was on it, practically caressing it as he held her steady. He froze in place, feeling his face burn as Marinette started to violently wobble.

"Adrien, I'm going to…argh!" Losing concentration again from the warmth of his hand on her upper leg, she collapsed and prepared herself to hit the floor hard as her body crumpled. However, she suddenly felt his other hand shoot out and grip her waist and her back slammed against the pole, causing a grunt to escape her, and she looked around to see Adrien's shocked face was again in front of hers. He was pinning her to the pole as he held her up, one hand on her waist and the other had shifted to the top of her thigh and was supporting her body. Her legs were clinging around his waist and she gulped as she groped one hand around the pole underneath her to hold her there. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other in a dangerous déjà vu.

"I…" Adrien started to say but his words were robbed by the sight before him. He could see how hot and flushed her skin was with the effort of holding herself up, beads of sweat clinging to her forehead and neck like gemstones on a velvet cushion. He could feel the way her body was rocking against his with every panting breath she took and it was making him go insane. Before she could say anything, his Chat Noir instincts took hold and he pushed his head forwards to kiss her, clearing the little space they had between them to taste her lips.

She tasted sweet and a little salty from the sweat on her skin and it reminded him a little of salted caramel. He moved his body closer to hers and groaned when he felt her kissing him back, her other hand taking his shoulder and pressing him to her, her fingers netting themselves in his hair. The kiss was passionate and sloppy, teeth and tongues clashing like they were in battle as they desperately tried to taste as much of each other as possible. He took his hand off her waist and cupped her backside for more support as he felt her legs tighten their grip around him. He grinded his hips against her own and when she moaned, he drank it all up before his lips roamed over her neck and collarbone, the taste and feel of her soft skin driving his hormones wild as he breathed in her heady scent. He then felt a hand under his chin as Marinette wrenched his head back up and gave him a wicked smile before she smashed her lips back onto his, her tongue in his mouth so he knew who was in control. He held her up as he let her dominate the kiss, his knees feeling like they would sag at any moment. He never knew she could be this commanding and he found he was enjoying it a lot as he moaned her name.

"Mari-marinette…"

"Adrien?" There was suddenly a call from outside the door and they broke the kiss to stare at it in panic, still stuck in the suggestive position. "Adrien, your father and I just got home. Are you alright?"

Nathalie opened the door, ignorant of the lightning speed the two teenagers on the other side were moving at. When she caught sight of them she saw Adrien was sitting at his computer and Marinette was on the other side of the room sitting on the sofa with a magazine in her hands. Adrien turned and waved at her and she waved back, secretly approving of the fact that he had a friend around to keep him company. What she didn't see was the way each of their chests was heaving as they tried to steady their breathes and how they were deliberately not looking at each other. She then left the room to get back to her own work. I wonder why they were so far apart, she pondered as she reached her desk. Teenagers really are strange.

"So, my lady," Chat Noir called over as he dodged a laser that was sent his way by flipping over it and landing on a car roof. "How did that meeting with your friend go? Did my advice work?"

Ladybug was suddenly very glad that they were in the middle of fighting an akuma, a scientist who had been fired after a laser experiment he devised was tampered with by a jealous colleague, as that meant Chat Noir didn't see her blushing. "It went…well," She finally said as she jumped out of the way of another angry red beam. "What about you?"

"Oh it went well." She heard him beaming as they ran for cover, the angry villain called Laser Beam following them and continuing to aim at them. "More than well actually."

"How nice." She said drolly with her mind focusing on the approaching villain. He was gaining ground on them, his long white lab coat billowing out behind him like a sail and she could see they were approaching a dead end. Her eyes scanned the area and she spotted a long drainpipe. That gave her an idea and she turned to Chat Noir.

"Get ready, I'm going to distract him!" She yelled as she ran at it, causing the villain to bellow with anger as he followed her. Chat Noir stopped and chased after both of them, a sick feeling stabbing him in the gut when he saw her stop in front of the drainpipe.

"Ladybug!" He cried out, trying to run faster by going down on all-fours but Laser Beam was already there. He let out a battle cry as he swung his laser gun down onto her but suddenly she gripped the pipe behind her and brought her leg flying upwards into his face, knocking him out cold. He fell backwards and Chat Noir froze when the dust around his behemoth body cleared. He could believe his eyes.

Ladybug was still holding herself up on the drainpipe, her heads apart on the pipe at the exact right distance and her legs in a perfect split. She gently lowered herself down and smiled his way.

"Right, let's purify this this, shall we?" She almost sang in her joy, not registering how Chat Noir was gaping at her. All he could focus on was that flawless move she had just pulled, how it was exactly like Marinette's… No.

She was Marinette.

Ladybug was Marinette.

Marinette was Ladybug.

That knowledge really shouldn't have been doing what it was currently doing to his insides.

 _So…that got steamy. What do you think? Do you want some more steam in the next chapter? If so, tell me in a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"How did I not see this before!?" Adrien cried out in disbelief as he scanned the Ladyblog for what felt like the millionth time. His hand looked crooked from the way he was holding the mouse and his finger hurt from the constant scrolling but he still continued to surf through all of the photos Alya had ever taken of Ladybug and put up in the Gallery section of her blog. Everything was so clear now, he thought. It felt like he had been wearing a blindfold for the past few months and now it had been ripped from his eyes, exposing the truth in all its glory. He stared at the pictures open-mouthed. The pigtails, the freckles, the deep blue eyes…no wonder he had felt like he had seen that stare before and no wonder he had found it so attractive.

"I'm such an idiot!" He groaned loudly and his head fell down onto his computer keyboard with a thud. He heard Plagg laughing above him and he turned his head to the side to glare at him.

"This isn't funny Plagg."

"No, it's not funny," Plagg said, trying to look serious but instead bursting out into more laughter. "It's hilarious!"

"This can't be happening." Adrien said, ignoring Plagg to raise his head and click on the newest post which had just popped up. It was about the akuma attack from earlier and Alya had really outdone herself with the newest pictures. She had added several good shots of the akumatised villain in his full anger, some in mid-yell so his mouth looked contorted. There were a lot of shots of Ladybug, as was expected, running around dodging the attacks and then a perfect one that fully showed off the flawless move she had performed, her legs perfectly straight as she kicked him in the face with a determined look on her face that made his knees quake. There was also a rather unforgiving one of him looking at her gobsmacked with his mouth hanging open but he quickly skipped over it to find more of her. There was a perfect one of her standing there proudly as she bid the latest butterfly goodbye, her head tilted upwards defiantly. Her stance emitted pure Ladybug confidence but the sweet smile was so completely Marinette he wondered how he had never seen it before.

Oh god, he suddenly thought, his eyes wide at the realisation. I kissed Ladybug. I kissed Ladybug up against a pole with my hand on her butt… He groaned again as he smacked his palm into his face and Plagg, seeming to realise this too, started flipping in the air with the force of his cackling laughter.

"This is too good!" He grinned as Adrien swatted at him like he was a buzzing fly. "All this time, this girl you've been pining over and dreaming about and writing love poems for, was sitting behind you in class the entire time! Oh that's rich! And your first kiss…oh humans are so funny sometimes!"

"Shut up Plagg, I only wrote poetry that one time!" Adrien argued, his cheeks going pink at the memory. "And our first kiss may not have been as… romantic as I pictured it but it wasn't bad…" He looked over at the pole and he wasn't sure whether to thank it wholeheartedly or rip it out of his room. "Oh god, Plagg this is a disaster!" He moaned and Plagg halted in mid-air.

"Why is it a disaster?" The black fairy asked as he flew in front of Adrien's miserable face. "You now know who the girl of your dreams is, shouldn't you be, you know, happy?"

"Yeah but I can't tell her!" Adrien wailed. "You know how much keeping our identities secret means to her, she's always found it so important and, even though I don't like it, I've always gone with her wishes. If I tell her I know who she is, she'll think I spied on her or something and she'll never trust me again! She'll hate me for betraying her trust and she might even think I invited her round here just to see if she's Ladybug and then she'll leave Paris forever and I'll never have a chance with her!"

"Wow," Plagg deadpanned as Adrien finished his panicked rant by throwing his arms up into the air. "You have issues kid. Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?"

"Nope." Adrien said sulkily and Plagg sighed.

"OK, so you don't want to tell her. What are you going to do?"

Adrien looked up at his kwami and opened his mouth only to close it a few seconds later. "I don't know Plagg," He finally answered with one look back up at the screen where Ladybug still smiled up at the sky. "I don't know."

He still didn't know what to do the next morning in school. How should he react to seeing Marinette again after what happened? How would she react to him? She had left pretty quickly after Nathalie had checked up on them and she didn't have any idea he knew she was Ladybug. Like usual, he got in early to class and he sat at his desk anxiously waiting for her to appear. Nino arrived not long after him and they started chatting but Adrien kept one eye on the door. When she did appear with Alya their eyes met for a moment and he could feel his face going pink as he gave her a little wave. She waved back and managed to smile at him before she made her way to her seat, Alya staring after her. When she was safely behind him, he let out a sigh of relief and Nino stared at him oddly.

"Dude…is something going on with you and Marinette?" He asked whilst jabbing a thumb behind him.

"What? No…" Adrien answered but even he knew he didn't sound convincing and he promptly dived under his desk to get his books out and hide his expression. Nino looked at him and smiled, shaking his head a little at his friend's antics. Alya was going to love this.

The rest of the school day passed without incident. Adrien and Marinette hung out at lunchtime with their friends like they usually did but they were very careful to keep a wide berth between them, always making sure either a person or a table or desk were keeping them apart. Adrien kept making sneaky glances at her and it made his heart want to burst. Ladybug, his Lady, was there, right in front of him, but he couldn't say a thing. The knowledge felt like a weight on his mind all day but he kept it in and everything seemed to be going fine. He still hadn't thought of a plan but there would be time enough for that.

Then just when Adrien got home, he saw the news and gasped. There was another akuma sacking the city and this time, it was causing even more destruction. A worker at a local aquarium had been taunted by a group of kids tapping on the glass cases of her beloved fish when she had defended them and now she was on a rampage. The woman's skin was now aquamarine, her long auburn hair was in a pointed cone shape held up by a glowing blue headscarf and she was dressed in a robe of shimmering silver scales. She was shooting vicious jets of water at people and imprisoning them in glass tanks. She laughed manically as civilians cowered in her little glass prisons and she hit them with her fists so the glass rang, making them scream.

"Now you'll see what it is like for my poor little fishes!" She cackled. "I, Fish Bowl, will make you all see!"

"Not so fast!" Chat Noir called out as he leapt down onto the street in front of her. "Your plan doesn't exactly _bowl_ me over. Give up now before I put you in your plaice!"

"Chat Noir!" The villain grinned as she raised her hand and bubbles appeared at her fingertips. "I always wanted a catfish for my exhibition!"

"Hey, I make the puns around here!" He retorted as he spun out of the way of the jet she aimed at him. He ran back and swung his baton round in front of him, managing to just keep it at bay but still getting some splashes of water on his suit which made him grimace.

"Hey, I thought cats hated water." He suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him and he turned around to see Ladybug was standing there, her yoyo dancing around her fingers as she played with it and a smile tugging at her lips. The sight of her was so breath-taking, it made him almost choke up and it was only when she looked at him strangely that he snapped out of it. C'mon Adrien, he told himself, you can't let her suspect anything…

"We do," He finally answered with his usual ease and he saw her relax. "Especially when it's aimed at us."

"Well, don't cats like fish?" She smiled back. "Maybe we should catch you a fish for your dinner kitty."

"Would you be feeding me, my Lady?" He grinned at her, causing her to sigh at him and shake her head but she still had a smile on her face.

"Let's just get this done." She said before she vaulted over him and ran for Fish Bowl, avoiding more streams of water fired at her that trapped the objects around her in glass. "The akuma is in her headscarf, go for it!"

"Alright!" He yelled after her as he too sprang into battle, running parallel with her along the side of the wall. He was only just keeping up with her and he kept his eyes firmly ahead. Focus on the mission, he thought, the words burning a brand in his mind. Keep it together for just a moment more…

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Fish Bowl bellowed at them as she readied herself for another attack. Ladybug was darting around her, trying to get closer but having no success. "How would you both like to be the main attraction at my new aquarium?"

"Tanks but no tanks!" He called back, feeling very proud of that pun as he barrel-rolled through the air and struck her arm down with his staff, making her encase a nearby car in a tank instead of him. They wrestled until she suddenly threw him off, winding him as he landed on his back on the pavement.

"Chat Noir!" He heard his partner shout in panic. He reared his head and saw she was running straight for the akumatised villain, her yoyo a haze of red around her as she charged. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"No, stop!" He screamed but he was too late. He saw Fish Bowl grin as she raised both her hands and hit Ladybug with all her strength. Two powerful jets of water hit her in the stomach and sent her flying up into the air. He watched in horror as she began to fall, her body limp in the air as she tumbled. "NO!" he screamed again as he ran towards her, unaware of anything else but her falling. He sprinted as fast as he could, going down on all-fours as he scaled over any objects in his way to gain more height. Then, just before she hit the ground, he jumped and wrapped himself around her, holding her body close to his as the force of impact sent them both spinning sideways. He gritted his teeth and put his hands on the back of her head as they repeatedly hit the ground, bouncing into a small dark alleyway before they crashed into some bins and came to a grinding halt.

"L-lady…bug," He groaned as he opened his eyes and realised he was lying on top of her, his hands still shielding her head and his legs straddling hers. Oh god, not again, he thought as he pulled himself up and looked down at her. How am I going to explain this? He panicked. "Ladybug…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" It was then when he looked down at his partner and realised she hadn't moved. Her eyes were still closed and he couldn't feel her chest heaving against his own like it had last time. No, he thought, no please no…

"Ladybug!" He roared, his face inches from hers, but there was no response. He pressed down his hands on her chest, trying to remember CPR training from the brief lesson they had had at school, but her eyes stayed shut as shockwaves pulsed through her. "Ladybug! Can you hear me?! Say something Ladybug, I need you to say something, anything! Please!"

Tears were streaming down his face and he suddenly had no control over what he was saying. He gasped out words between sobs as he carried on, driven by sheer panic. "Ladybug please! You need to say something! You can't leave me here, you can't…I love you, you can't leave me behind like this, I need you here with me!" He cried even harder as he slumped against her, not even registering what he was saying as her real name slipped from his lips. "Ladybug…Marinette…Marinette please, you need to come back with me, you can't leave me… Marinette… I never got to tell you… I love you… don't go… Marinette… Marinette…"

"A-ad-r-rien?"

His head shot up when he heard his name being choked out and suddenly her body was racked with coughing. Her eyes were still closed but she was taking in great gulps of air and he hurried to gently sit her up. He held her gently as he whispered to her, still crying.

"It's OK, I'm here, everything is fine, just take it slow Marinette-"

"Adrien?" She felt too weak to open her eyes but she could hear his voice and it reassured her. Was she back in his room? It felt like it; he was back on top of her again. She should be embarrassed, she thought but she felt too tired. Her limbs felt heavy as she leant against him and the way her lungs were burning for air hurt. Her hand went to her stomach, which felt like it had been hit by a truck, and she could hear screams coming from far away but that almost didn't matter. She was there, being held by Adrien, being soothed by his soft gentle voice and feeling his claws rub her back…

Claws? Her eyes flew open and she jerked her head up. "Chat?!" She exclaimed, when she saw the big green feline eyes that were staring at her in joy from behind the familiar black mask. "You're-"

"Marinette! You're OK!" He cut her off before she could say anything else as his hands reached up and stroked her cheeks, like he could hardly believe she was real. "Oh thank god! I thought I had lost you!"

"Chat…" She whispered. "How do you know my name?"

He froze up, realising he had called her Marinette for what seemed like about a thousand times, but then felt a little relief. "Well, you know mine. You said it yourself princess."

"Adrien?" He was Chat Noir? Was this really happening or had she hit her head too hard? Before she could think of anything else to say, he suddenly leant over and kissed her on the lips. She could feel him burning with the strength of his relief and he tasted of the salt of his tears. That made her tear up too when she realised how close to the brink she had been and when he made to pull away, he felt her hand in his hair as she guided his mouth back to hers and kept it there firmly.

They lingered there for a moment, lying among the bins that had broken their landing, when a scream alerted them to the fact that an akuma attack was going on. Regretfully, they both pulled away and he helped her to her feet.

"You should stay here," He told her when she took a few unsteady steps forwards and let go of him. "Let me take care of this, you need to rest-"

"I'll rest when she's defeated." She told him stubbornly as she drew herself up to her full height and spun her yoyo around. She turned her head back to look at him and he could see both Ladybug and Marinette in her smile. "Anyway, you need me to purify the akuma. We'll talk about this later, OK kitty?" When he nodded, she gave a firm nod back before she swung herself up into the air. "Right. Let's go!"

The battle was surprisingly easy after that. Once they found Fish Bowl again, the battle was swift and over quickly, the pair of them fighting with a new fire and ease that flared between the two of them. They had always been good as partners, always guessing what the other would do but now they almost seemed to move in sync with each other's thoughts. Fish Bowl never stood a chance and soon she was crouching on her hands and knees on the cobblestones, her skin back to a light tan colour and her hair loose due to the lack of a headscarf. Ladybug and Chat Noir pounded their fists together with their usual cheerful chant but today it seemed so different. The way they looked into each other's eyes and the way they lingered at the scene for a moment longer than necessary was very different and the citizens around them picked up on it. They could hear the excited mutterings around them but in that moment, they didn't really care. The only people they saw were each other.

"I'll see you later kitty." She whispered with a smile as she made to fly away. Her earrings bleeped at them and his ring did the same but they still didn't move. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Believe me, I won't." He whispered back, taking her fingers and lightly kissing them before she soared away into the sky. He had never felt so elated. He now knew her identity and she knew his. And the world hadn't caved in around him after all.

The moment she left, he followed, knowing exactly where to go. He was so eager to see her that she only just beat him to the bakery, only having enough time to get in and detransform before he was tapping at her window. Out of costume, her body felt stiff from all the bruises that were forming and after he came tumbling into her room she went to lie down on her bed, thankful she was wearing a light cotton t-shirt and slacks instead of her tight pink jeans that would have been uncomfortable in this position. Chat Noir was instantly by her side, looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong princess?" He said. "Let me see."

"Wait-" She protested but he had already pushed away the front of her t-shirt, leaving her stomach bare. Large bruises the colour of violets were already spreading across her flat stomach and she saw the fury on his face when he looked at them.

"Looks like I won't be wearing crop tops any time soon." She tried to joke but she stopped when she heard a growl catch in his throat.

"If I had only-"

"You couldn't have done anymore." She stopped him and he dragged his eyes back to her face. "It was my own stupid fault for just recklessly charging in after seeing you hurt and if it hadn't been for you… You saved my life Chat and I can't thank you enough for that."

"That's what I'm here for," He replied, edging closer to her so that he was leaning over the bed, his face inches from hers as she propped herself up on her pillows. "I'm always going to protect you. Whilst there's still breath in my body, I will protect you Marinette."

"Chat…" She whispered softly just before his lips met hers and her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him in. This kiss was different from the other two they had shared; instead of being passionate and fiery or burning and desperate, it was slow and gentle, full of the love they now realised they had shared all this time. Free from the salt of sweat and tears, it tasted sweet and when Adrien teased at her bottom lip with his tongue, she gladly let him explore.

She shifted her position on the bed and winced when pain shot through her middle. He drew back and looked down at her stomach where her bruises were still exposed and she saw a sly smile appear on his face before he shuffled back down the bed again.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" He asked, still with that smile and she had to giggle as his lips were already hovering over her skin.

"I suppose you could try…" She answered, still giggling, and he didn't need telling twice. His mouth softly skimmed over the inflamed skin, feeling every curve and every muscle she had there. His gentle touch was soothing and she found herself sighing as she leant back and closed her eyes, arching her back to his touch before she realised she was doing it. In a weird way, it did seem to hurt less after he kissed there and she let his hands roam over her skin, though like the gentleman he was, he only touched what was exposed. There was a flash of green light on her eyelids and she opened them to see Adrien was kneeling there with a little black cat creature floating above his shoulder, looking rather fed up.

"Took you long enough!" He spat out bad-temperedly with his little arms crossed. He was trying to look grumpy but Marinette still thought he looked cute. "God, do you know how long I've had to cope with him going on about Ladybug all the time? I swear if I had heard one more time…"

"Plagg!" Tikki suddenly flew over to him from where she had been eating on the other side of the room to hug him. Almost at once, the grumpy expression dissolved as he hugged her back and whirled the pair of them around.

"Tikki! I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know! It's been a long time!" The red fairy beamed at him and Adrien had never seen his kwami smile so widely. "C'mon, let's leave the two of them alone." She giggled as she led him away. "I have so much to tell you…"

Adrien and Marinette watched them go before they turned back to each other. "I've never seen him that happy before." Adrien said. "Usually he just moans for cheese and complains."

Marinette smiled. "I'm sure I can get him some from downstairs later if he needs to recharge. Tikki loves cookies which is a great thing when you live in a bakery." They both laughed before she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "But for the moment I think they can wait for food."

Adrien almost jumped up to join her there but he lowered himself down carefully so he didn't jolt the bed and cause her pain. He settled into place next to her, their bodies fitting together like they had always done this, and when he kissed her again, his mouth was rougher and she welcomed it, giving back everything he gave her. Again he let her take control as her hands ran through his hair, making it go messy like a handful of hay and he in turn undid her pigtails, letting her midnight hair tickle his fingers. He then moved from her mouth to plant kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, lapping at the tender white skin like it was cream. She shivered under his touch and that only spurred him on, the kisses becoming longer and deeper.

He teased a pinch of her skin between his teeth and heard her gasp. "What was that for?" She asked him as he examined the little red mark he had left.

"That was in case any other guy decided to look at you." He said with another growl and she laughed.

"You know I only have eyes for you Chaton." She murmured in his ear as she pulled him closer and she heard him purr at her words. He curled his limbs around hers so they were a tangle of body parts with no space between them and carried on, alternating between her lips and her cheeks and smiling at how she blushed at him.

"Hey Adrien," She said after she caught his lips and they enjoyed another long kiss. "Weren't we supposed to be talking? You know, about the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir business?"

"We were," He admitted, finding her hand on his shoulder in the fading light and bringing it to his lips. "But we have all the time in the world for that. Right now," He leant over so they were nose to nose and she could see every colour that glowed in his eyes. "I would rather not _chat_."

"Adrien!"

 _So…that wasn't what I was originally planning (I never thought I would nearly kill Ladybug) but I think it worked out a lot better then what I had thought. I'm not ready to end this yet so…there will be another chapter, even if it is just a short silly one! Anyway, please tell me what you thought, it's what I live on._


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody noticed when Marinette gingerly walked into school the next day, her body moving slowly like she was made of glass and didn't want to break. That in itself wasn't unusual, Marinette was always getting into accidents but the main reason for them noticing was because Adrien was helping her along, one hand on her waist and the other carrying her bag as her arm was flung over his shoulders. The entire class stared with their mouths open as they walked into the class, Marinette wincing when she took a step that was too big and Adrien encouraging her gently along. He helped her into her seat and they all saw the big soppy grin that was on his face when he went to his own place. Alya and Nino went to comment but their teacher chose that exact moment to walk in and start the lesson. Not much learning went on that period however, as Marinette and Adrien both spent it daydreaming about the events of yesterday and how lucky they were, Alya and Nino's heads were too full of questions about their friend's sudden closeness and Chloe was softly growling at them from across the classroom, her manicured nails snapping her pencil in half angrily when she saw how Adrien rushed to help Marinette up when the bell rang.

It wasn't until break that Alya and Nino got a chance to question the pair of them, as they sat on a bench in the playground, Adrien still keeping his arm protectively around her.

"Right, what's going on?" Alya jumped in excitedly. "Is Adrienette finally a thing?"

"I guess so." Marinette answered as she exchanged a smile with her boyfriend and Alya squealed. "Wait, you had a ship name for us?"

"It's better than the one he came up with," Alya defended herself as she pointed at Nino. "He wanted it to be Madrien."

"Seriously dude?" Adrien groaned at his friend.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Nino argued. "But seriously, did this happen because of that pole thing?"

"Urm…" Both of them went red as they remembered the incident and Nino gave a triumphant fist pump.

"Called it!" He shouted as he and Alya grinned at each other. "We knew it was only a matter of time before it happened!"

"Seriously, do you know how long we've waited for this?" Alya told them like she was scolding them both. "You took your time getting to this point! I've a good mind to go round yours and bless that pole for making you both see sense!"

"So do I." Adrien smiled down at Marinette, who was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, and she blushed. "Those injuries will keep you off it for a while anyway."

"Yeah Marinette, where did those bruises come from?" Alya changed tack, sounding concerned. "Those are really nasty."

"I fell over and my stomach landed on a step." She told them and they both winced. "You know how accident-prone I am." She then looked up at Adrien with a grin. "I bet I'm still more flexible than you, even in this state."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged back, his eyebrows raised with his daring. "I don't think so."

"Watch this then." Marinette gave him a stubborn look before she carefully stood up and walked over to one of the tall beams that held up the second floor. She looked back at him once with a wink before she put her hands on it and started to scale it.

"Marinette!" Adrien jumped up and ran over in panic but she had already shot up it with the speed of a monkey being chased by a predator. She then clamped her legs around it and leaned backwards gently, biting her lip so she didn't make a sound, until she was lying there upside down, her head level with Adrien's stunned face.

"Told you." She said smugly. "I can still beat you."

"Alright you win," he said holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Just please don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Now come down already, people are looking."

"OK, I'm coming down," She said, still smiling. "But not before I do this."

She reached out her hands and pulled him over to her before she brought his lips, which were at the perfect height, to kiss hers. She then tangled her fingers in his hair as he put his hands either since of her head. They were oblivious to the reactions of their classmates around them as Alya and Nino bumped fists and yelled "Pound it!" like their ideals and the rest of the class cooed and cheered at the sight. Only one person was unhappy and she furiously stomped her way over to the pair of them, her eyes thunderous.

"Marinette!" She shrieked as she got closer. "Just what do you think you are doing to my Adrikins, get your hands off him at onc-"

She was suddenly stopped as both Adrien and Marinette shot a hand out with one finger raised, telling her to shush. She stood there stunned into silence, as they ignored her, only stopping when both of them needed air. They both then lowered their arms and looked around at a fuming Chloe, who was standing there looking like she was about to explode.

"Hey Chloe, do you mind?" Adrien suddenly said before she could do anything, making the entire class gasp and Chloe look taken aback. "We're a little busy here." He then turned back around and helped himself to another kiss as Chloe stormed off with Sabrina trying to calm her down and Alya and Nino watched in approval.

"This is so going in my best man speech at their wedding." Nino whispered to her and Alya smiled at him wryly.

"Not if I put it in my maid of honour speech first."

"You do realise they are never going to shut up about that at school don't you?"

Adrien looked up at his girlfriend as her face hovered above his, her lips bright pink from the force of their kissing. It was evening now and they were both at Adrien's, sitting on the sofa in his room. He was sitting there whilst Marinette was sitting on him, her legs either side of his hips as she lounged back on his knees. Her hair was loose around her shoulders from where he had picked her pigtails apart and he could just see the little red mark he had left on her neck. The TV was playing in the background but they hadn't been paying much attention to it. His mind still reeling a little, Adrien looked up at her almost dazed and went "What?"

She laughed and bopped his nose. "Come on kitty, I didn't kiss you that hard. At school, they are never going to let us forget it. I mean, the headmaster ranted at me for a good fifteen minutes after he saw us."

"You were dangled precariously off school property Marinette," He said as she huffed at him. "You can't do that sort of thing, you were already hurt, what if you had fallen?"

"I know you would've caught me." She said softly and that made him smile at her and pull her further into his lap.

"And I would have done." He nuzzled into her neck and heard her giggle at how his hair tickled. "And personally I would be more worried about our fellow students than the teachers."

"I know." She groaned, rolling her eyes. "The amount of times I was called Spidergirl today… and the amount of times I was asked about how we got together and having Alya gave all those knowing winks…and Chloe refused to look at me all day though that was actually a good thing."

"Yeah, same here." He chuckled, leaning back to look at her. "But seriously, so you think anyone's made the link between us and Ladybug and Chat Noir? The place was buzzing with the news that they appeared to be closer after yesterday's attack."

She frowned a little as she thought about it. "I don't think it's been made yet; I haven't heard anybody say anything about us being them. Hopefully it won't come to that but we'll be ready for it if it does come to that, right kitty?"

"Right." He affirmed before he pulled her in to kiss her again, finding her completely irresistible. She leaned into him, angling her head to deepen the kiss as his hands trailed down her back and rested at her waist. She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling when he occasionally stopped to plant a nipping kiss on her own neck, his tongue tracing the veins there before he returned back to her mouth. The moment was perfect, until they heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"Hey Tikki, watch this! Look, I'm Adrien Agreste!"

They both stopped and turned their heads to see Plagg and Tikki were floating over by the pole. Plagg was dancing around it in a very dramatic way, pulling faces and shaking his hips as he swung around it, flipping upside down and waving his arms around. Tikki was flying just next to it and she was only just staying in the air as she was laughing so hard, the force of it was making her spin and there were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Look at me, I'm Adrien and I'm so pretty, l dance around a pole and I have a Ladybug shrine…"

"Plagg stop it, I'm crying!" Tikki gasped out as she fell to the floor and rolled around in laughter. "This is too funny!"

"Plagg, stop it!" Adrien yelled over, his face going bright red as he hoped Marinette hadn't picked up on the shrine part. He looked back at his girlfriend and saw that she too was giggling though she was trying to suppress them with her hands. "Seriously, stop it right now!"

Plagg ignored him and continued, his movements getting more and more ludicrous. "I'm perfect at everything, just look at my flowing hair and my abs…"

"Plagg!"

"Hey, watch this!" Tikki suddenly flew up with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Marinette and I have Adrien posters all over the walls of my bedroom yet I can't talk to him without stuttering!" She said in a voice even more high-pitched than her own as she fluttered her eyelashes and wriggled her own hips.

"Tikki!" Now it was Marinette's turn to look affronted at her kwami as Adrien started to snigger. Adrien posters, he thought, I better remember that…

"This is way too much fun!" He then heard Plagg cackling from his sitting position around the pole. "You are too easy to mock Adrien!" He looked over him wickedly before he yelled over to Tikki "Hey do you want to hear about the poetry he-"

"Plagg! Get off the pole right now or I will throw out every piece of cheese we have in the house!" Adrien threatened, yelling loudly over the last part of his sentence.

"Yeah Plagg, you might want to get off," Tikki told him. "You don't know what they've been up to with it."

Plagg instantly threw himself from the pole and stared down at his tiny black paws with his green eyes wide. "What!?" He cried as he looked over at the pair of them still unmoved from their position on the sofa. He saw them both go red and give a sideways glance at each other and it made him cry out.

"That's disgusting!" He yelled as he flew into the bathroom and they heard the sound of the shower. "I can't believe I touched that thing…"

"Plagg!"

"…I need to be clean, why are humans so slimy and disgusting…"

"Plagg!"

"…why does Fu always put us with teenagers who can't control themselves…"

"PLAGG! That's it, the cheese is going!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

 _That's it! I hope you all like it, I wanted to end it on something silly and what could be more silly than a pole-dancing kwami? On a serious note, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it has gone from a silly idea that I nearly didn't post because I thought it was too embarrassing to this and I'm actually really proud of this little story of mine. That wouldn't have happened without your amazing encouragement so thanks to you all. Please review and I'll see you all in the next story :D_


End file.
